tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Rancher Mew Mew
This article, Monster Rancher Mew Mew, is currently under construction. I, Necropolis apologize for the inconvenience. I will try to get it finished soon, so you readers can get more of an idea of it. Monster Rancher Mew Mew (モンスターランチャーミュウミュウ Monsutā Ranchā Myu Myu) is a new Mew series by Necropolis. It's inspired by the anime/Video games series known as Monster Rancher. Story A bunch of kids from Nikkō Academy, a school for monster breeders. They are infused with monster DNA of the very first monster they ever raised. Characters Mew Mews * Strawberry: A first year at Nikkō Academy. Goes by Mew Ichigo and is infused with the DNA of the Tiamat. * Milk: A first year at Nikkō Academy. In same class as Strawberry. Goes by Mew Miruku and is infused with the DNA of the Hare. * Plum: A second year Nikkō Academy. Goes by Mew Ume and is infused with the DNA of the PandiBaku. * Bread: A second year Nikkō Academy. Is classmates with Ice and Melon. Goes by Mew Pan and is infused with the DNA of the Fukazo. * Lollipop: A third year Nikkō Academy. Often with Strawberry and Milk. Goes by Mew Roripoppu and is infused with the DNA of Cabalos. * Tea: A third year Nikkō Academy. Often with her classmates Cracker and Cake. Goes by Mew Ocha and is infused with the DNA of Brownie. Support Character * Egg: The scientist and owner of Café Monster Rancher. He is the one who chose those certain girls for the Mew project. * Bubblegum: He's a friend of Strawberry and is in the same class as her. He seems to have a crush on her. * Cherry: Bubblegum's friend and is in the same class as Bubblegum and the two girls. Always teasing them, specifically Milk. * Pancake: One of Plum's classmates and best friends. The two are known to be childhood friends. Plum always protecting Pancake from others. * Ice: Bread's classmates and friend. Always hanging out with Melon and Bread. Is pretty eccentric himself. * Melon: Bread's classmates and friend. Always hanging out with Ice and seems to have a small crush on him. Only Bread knows about his small crush on Ice. * Cracker: Tea's classmates. The two are often paired together during class projects. Over their first years together they became friends. * Cake: Tea's classmates and friend. The two know each other since middle school, so they practically know a lot about each other. * Praline: A worker at Nikkō Academy. She works on the Monster Farm area, taking care of the monsters while their breeders are in class. Jarlsberg's twin sister. * Jarlsberg: Another worker at Nikkō Academy. He also takes care of the monsters on the farm area alongside Praline. Praline's twin brother. Alien These aliens are from a different planet than the canon aliens. * Custard: One of the aliens to first appear on earth. * Cinnamon: The second alien to appear on earth. He's seems to be the younger brother of Custard. * Raison: The third alien to appear on earth. He seems to have taken a liking to Bread. * Cat tongue: The fourth and final alien to appear on earth. He seems to have taken a specific liking to Lollipop. Locations * Café Monster Rancher: One of the main settings of the story. The Mews work their and it's owned by Egg. * Nikkō Academy: The main setting of the story. Many of the Mews and their friends attend this school. * Toffee Woods: A woody area that is near the school. The students often usually go up their or small field trips or even special events. * Alien Manor: A small manor that was abandoned, now the aliens who are on earth are currently living in the building for the time being. * Nikkō Farm: A small monster farm area for the students of Nikkō Academy to put their monsters in during class period. The monsters are taken care of by the twins Praline and Jarlsberg. * Okashi Village: A small village located in the south. It's the home of Strawberry. * Seishin Village: A small village located in the south east. It's the home of Milk. Items * Power Pendant: All the Mews carry one in order to transform. * Ichigo Spear: Mew Ichigo's weapon. * Miruku Hammer: Mew Miruku's weapon. * Ume Arrow: Mew Ume's weapon. * Pan Castanets: Mew Pan's weapon. * Roripoppu Rapier: Mew Roripoppu's weapon. * Ocha Staff: Mew Ocha's weapon. * Radiant Rapier: Custard's weapon. * Ribbon Whip: Cinnamon's weapon. * Silver Daggers: Raison's weapon. * Feline Guandao: Cat tongue's weapon. Category:Monster Rancher Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew